The present invention comprises a new Scaevola, botanically known as Scaevola aemula, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bomy Dabule.’
‘Bomy Dabule’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has violet colored flowers, good floriferousness, medium green foliage, well branched and a vigorous semi-trailing plant habit.
‘Bomy Dabule’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The resultant seed was sown in January 2007. The female parent was the commercial line ‘Saphira,’ unpatented, with blue flowers. ‘Saphira’ has broader foliage and a larger flower size than ‘Bomy Dabule.’
The male parent of ‘Bomy Dabule’ designated ‘204-4’ was an unpatented proprietary line with blue flowers. ‘204-4’ has a more prominent white eye and broader foliage than ‘Bomy Dabule.’
‘Bomy Dabule’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the May 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bomy Dabule’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007, in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.